Change of Fate
by InsertNamesHere
Summary: “With one link gone, destiny had to reattach the two sides, bringing two very different spirits together.”
1. Prologue

_A/N: Lily- I've had this idea for awhile now... maybe a year or so. but that matters not! I hope you accept it(Jade- For the wonderful awesome story it is.), as I know it's not the best. (Jade- Liar!) _

_Disclaimer- We do not own Avatar._

_**Prologue **_

The spirits that presently resided in Aang and Katara, throughout history, had always been intertwined. When Aang disappeared, he broke the chain. With one link gone, destiny had to reattach the two sides, bringing two very different spirits together. The only thing left undecided was which spirit to connect Katara's with. This decision could be made by any one moment in time. Now the selection depended on what choices would be made by the links on either side.

After all, a single grain of rice can tip the scale.

--

R&R please! No flames.

Jade&Lily


	2. Drinking Games

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, we don't own avatar.

_**Drinking Games**_

"Katara you can't!" Aang shouted enraged. "What has he ever done but hurt you!"

Katara turned her gaze the ground. "I've always been there for you! I'd never leave you, yet you choose him! Why Katara?! What changed?" He demanded.

--

Takara sighed and took a large swig if her drink. It burned her throat and she grimaced. She sighed and slowly brought the glass to her lips again.

She had come to the fire nation to surprise Aang; he was supposed to be there to visit Kuzon before leaving to train at the eastern air temple. She rubbed her eyes and wiped away the offending tears.

How could this have happened so fast? All at once her world had come crashing down.

Her friend was gone.

His nation was gone.

Her home was behind her, her freedom taken if she ever went back.

She had no one.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. It was just Kuzon.

"What do you want" she drawled. He smiled lightly at her.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking… are Princesses even allowed to drink?" he whispered the last part in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just go away." she replied, turning her gaze away from him.

"No" He smirked at her, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. She ignored him and picked up the newly refilled glass. Just as the cold glass touched her lips, he yanked it away. Spilling a few drops on the ground. She whipped around angrily.

"What was that for Jerk!" she yelled, catching a few glances.

"That," he replied, "was for your own good," She whipped back around to order another drink, but didn't have time to finish her order as he picked her up and tossed her gently over his shoulder. "As is this," he told her walking out of the tavern.

"Put me down now you moron!" she demanded pounding his back with her small fists.

"No I don't think I will," he stated amused. "Trust me you'll thank me for this later."

Takara just continued to hit his back before replying.

"Like hell I will!" she snapped at him. Sighing, he spoke.

"Can you please stop doing that; all I'm trying to do is help you, because you, Takara are drunk."

"I am not," she whined.

"Yes you are," he stated simply.

"Am not," she growled. Kuzon chuckled softly. "What is so funny," she snapped.

"If you were in fact sober, you would have never fought as you just did."

Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking. Takara just huffed and crossed her arms to the best of her ability. Silence hung around them for what seemed like an eternity.

"Where are you taking me!" she demanded, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm not sure" he said thoughtfully. "I can't take you back to the Palace. My grandfather would just use you as ransom."

"Damn it Kuzon, don't tell me you're for this war too!" Kuzon chuckled.

"If I was, would I be taking you to safety when I could easily take you to my grandfather," Takara did not answer this, and allowed the silence take them once more. When she felt them come to a stop, she opened her mouth to speak, however Kuzon beat her to it.

"We'll be safe here for tonight, which gives you enough time to sober up before you leave." he stated, Takara scoffed.

"Who said I'm leaving?" she asked as he picked her up off of his back and placed her on a rock.

"I say, unless you want to stay here and be killed."

Takara ignored him and looked around.

"You brought me to a forest!" she exclaimed gesturing to the vast canopy of tree's and dirt.

"With a pond." he pointed behind her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. She buried her face into her knees. Kuzon sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "Takara," he spoke softly tilting her chin up. Her normally sapphire eyes were tinged red from crying. The moonlight shone on her tear stained face, and her chestnut hair fell down in messy waves instead of braided back.

Takara looked at him with sorrow. A lone tear started down her cheek, Kuzon lifted his hand to rest on her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. Suddenly she pulled him in a tight embrace, and rested her head in the crook of his neck, her tears now flowing freely. Kuzon was startled. He'd hugged a girl before, and done more than that, but he'd never hugged Takara, if he had she probably would have… He didn't like to think about it. Knowing that she needed to be comforted right now, he scooped her in his arms and placed her in his lap never breaking the embrace and letting her cry.

--

A/N: I am perfectly aware that Takara and Katara aren't that different names. To this I say I do not care. Kuzon is Zuko with a freaking N! So please I know it's not that imaginative but bear with me here.

R&R. No flames.

Jade&Lily


	3. Leaving

A/N: Okay so I don't think that I was very clear. This is a Zutara reincarnation story. The first part of the last chapter was the present time on the show; it then shifted to their past lives. Also, thank you to those that reviewed. (Hugs)

Disclaimer: Grr! I do not own Avatar!

--

_**Leaving**_

As the sunlight shone on Takara's face, she groaned, and desperately tried to hide her head in her pillow. However there was no pillow, which confused her, and not to mention her head hurt like hell. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked and saw she was lying on someone. 'What the hell happened?' she questioned, racking her brain for answers. She shifted a bit and apparently awoke whoever she was with.

"I see you're up." he spoke sleepily. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Kuzon?" she whispered snapping her head up. "OWW" she groaned.

"Why does my head hurt?" she whimpered. Kuzon chuckled.

"You went and got yourself drunk last night, you're lucky I found you and not someone else." He explained.

"Do you have to yell?" she whined as the night's events hazily played in her head. Upon remembering she looked away in shame. Kuzon reached out and caressed her cheek, causing her to look back at him. "Care to tell me why you're in the fire nation and why you went and got yourself drunk?" he asked softly. Takara bit her lip as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I…I…why do you even care?" she asked softly. Kuzon grinned.

"Because we're friends, granted not the best, but we're still friends."

Takara sighed before speaking.

"I came to visit Aang; he was supposed to be here before he…" Kuzon sighed.

"I know." he replied quietly. Losing one of his best friends had been very hard on him and he preferred not to talk about it. The silence didn't last long as Kuzon spoke again.

"So your parents just decided to let you go unannounced without any guards, or anything?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Takara put on a fake smile.

"Yes." She answered sheepishly. Kuzon laughed.

"Nice try… now why are you here?" he asked again. Takara looked before averting her gaze to the ground.

"Like I said, I wanted to see Aang again. I knew he needed some reassurance about being the Avatar, and I knew my parents wouldn't let me see him. So I stowed away on one of the cargo ships and got here a couple of days ago. A few day's before we reached Fire Nation land, the attacks happened. I…I didn't know what to do, what to think! You seem to know the rest." She said sadly. Kuzon looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't they allow you to see him?" he asked. Takara glared at him.

"That," she snapped, "is none of your business." Kuzon held his hands up in front of him. "Okay, whatever you don't have to tell me." He said defensively. It had been silent for a few moments, when Kuzon decided to speak.

"We should probably get you on a boat to the south pole now, before your parents freak out to much," he said in a laughing tone. Takara shot up.

"No! I'm not going back!" Kuzon jumped up and held his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Do you want to be found, you have to go back, you can't stay here!" he growled. She pushed him back, looking around frantically.

"Well then I'll… I'll go somewhere in the earth kingdom." she said in a heated rush of words. Obviously confused, Kuzon tilted his head.

"Why don't you want to go home?" he asked, yet again. Takara just crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"I've told you before, it's none of your business," she stated coldly.

"Look, I don't care if it's my business; if the fire nation finds you they'll use you to gain control of the southern tribe. Do you want your people to die Takara? Yes, Aang's gone, okay? He's not coming back! Hope is gone now that the avatar cycle has been broken! There's no one left to save us!" he yelled in frustration. Takara fell to her knees sobbing. Kuzon groaned. "Aww… come on now, don't cry," he whined. Takara just sobbed louder. He looked to the sky. "Why me?" he squeaked out. He quickly shifted his gaze when he heard some noises coming from the far left. He turned to Takara. "Quick!" he said anxiously. "Put your hood up and keep your gaze down." Takara wiped her eyes and pulled her hood over her head. She must have also heard the voices for she was already up and alert by the time he turned to her.

Not a moment later, two soldiers emerged from the brush. One was a bit heavy and looked to be in his late fifties, a cold smirk graced his features. The other was scrawny and a bit taller; he looked to be only in his early twenties.

"Prince Kuzon." they said while bowing respectfully.

"What are you doing out here?" the older one spoke.

"Shouldn't you be in the palace?" the other one finished. Kuzon stood straight and brushed off his clothes.

"Well I was just on my way. I was out late celebrating." he lied with ease. The guards nodded before the older man spoke again.

"Prince Kuzon, who is that?" he asked looking at Takara.

"Oh, I picked her up at a brothel last night." he answered laughingly, feeling Takara's glare on his back upon hearing that comment. The older one laughed.

"Oh, well if you're heading back, you wouldn't mind if we took her for a spin would ya'?" he asked with a grin. Takara spared a quick glance up and instantly felt sick as she saw the man practically undressing her with his eyes. Kuzon glared at the man.

"Actually I do." he said coldly. The men backed up.

"Okay, well would you like us to escort you back to the palace?" the men asked. Kuzon grinned.

"No" he said, suddenly pulling Takara close to him so that she was facing him. Their bodies pressed up against each other in a suggestive way which gave the men a hint. "I'll be back soon." the men nodded and bowed before retreating. When they were sure they were gone they jumped away from each other, disgusted. Takara looked furious. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kuzon beat her to it.

"We need to get you out of here now." Takara scoffed.

"Why are you so interested in keeping me safe just so you can go to war and eventually take over my tribe?" she accused, angrily.

"I'm not going to war!" Kuzon growled out.

"Well than why did that soldier say you were?" she said accusingly.

"I'm supposed to go to war, but that doesn't mean I'm going." Takara crossed her arms.

"Oh, so you're running away?" she asked sarcastically. Kuzon clenched his fists.

"In a way, yes!" he exclaimed as Takara smirked.

"So where are you headed?" she asked tilting her head.

"It's none of your business." he mocked. Takara rolled her eyes.

"Really," she asked sincerely. Kuzon looked up at her and sighed.

"Why so curious?" he asked. Takara shrugged.

"I have a natural curiosity." she joked.

"If you must know, I'm going to the earth kingdom city of Ba Sing Se." he said with a chuckle. Takara smiled before speaking.

"Ohh sounds exciting."

"Oh, it is." he said while smirking.

"Well, we better get going then." she said grabbing his wrist. Kuzon pulled his wrist back and stared.

"Who said you're coming with me?" he asked. Takara rolled her eyes again.

"No one," she stated proudly. "I am coming and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"If you get hurt, don't blame me." He said shaking his head. Takara smacked him on the arm.

"Let's go,"

--

A/N: If you're confused read the above A/N.

I'm not sure if I should continue this, so if you would like to read more, please tell me.

R&R, no flames please.

Jade&Lily


	4. Sob Story

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar

--

Kuzon and Takara had traveled for well over three days. Word had gotten out fast that the prince was missing, and they had already faced a few narrow escapes. But with some quick thinking on Takara's part, they now had very thorough aliases.

The port was now only a few hours walk away and Kuzon felt overly irritated.

"Dammit all!" Kuzon yelled throwing his fists in the air. Takara smirked.

"I told you to watch where you walked," she said in amusement, as he struggled to get his foot out of the ditch, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Kuzon glared at her.

"This is your fault you know," he said scathingly. Takara scoffed at his remark.

"My fault? How is this, my fault?" She asked; eager to see how he'd pin this situation on her.

"If you hadn't jinxed me I'd be fine!" Takara laughed.

"Oh, forgive me your highness. Next time I'll keep silent about such things." She said with a mock bow. Kuzon kept his glare on her and finally managed to pull his foot out. He rubbed his ankle as she continued to laugh.

"Why did I get stuck with you of all people?" he snapped walking up to her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you!" she retorted, spinning on her heel and walking ahead of him.

"Women are crazy," he said to himself, rubbing his forehead. _Especially this woman_

He followed silently behind until they reached their destination.

--

Takara stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to Kuzon snapping her fingers.

"Okay Kuzon, blind fold time." She said with a smug look on her face. Kuzon rolled his eyes.

"Yes master," he said sarcastically, rummaging through the bag they'd swiped the day before. Takara smiled and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Once Kuzon had the cloth in his hand, Takara snatched it and proceeded to tie it around his eyes.

"Okay Lee, remember just keep silent." she said seriously.

"Uh-huh," he said crossing his arms. Takara smirked and grabbed his hand. Kuzon made a face, which promptly got him smacked.

"Grow up," she snapped as they entered the city.

--

They had made their way through town safe, so far at least.

Takara searched around for a boat. She soon spotted a small metal ship. A man who looked to be in his late thirty's was loading boxes up the ramp and onto the deck. Takara smiled and began to walk towards the man.

"Excuse me sir, are you by any chance heading to the earth kingdom?" she asked sweetly. The man turned around and straightened, looking them over.

"Why do you look water tribe girl," he demanded gruffly, he seemed a bit ragged and had a bit of an accent. Takara smiled sweetly again and clasped her hands in front of her before speaking.

"Well, my mother was sent to the fire nation from the north as a gift to my father. She soon became pregnant, but died birthing me. My father took care of me ever since, but is now being sent off to war. I have no other family here, so I'm heading to the earth kingdom, where my great Aunt lives." The man furrowed his brow.

"If that's true, why do ya where water tribe clothing." he asked suspiciously. "I see it under your black robe." Takara's eyes widened, and she took a deep breath.

"It was a gift my father had made for my mother; she never got the chance to wear it. He gave it to me, so I'd feel close to home, even while away." she said sadly, hoping he bought her cheesy sob story. The man still looked suspicious but nodded.

"And what of the boy behind you," Takara smiled and squeezed Kuzon's hand.

"This is my cousin, Lee." she said brightly.

"Why does he have a blind fold?" he questioned, still unconvinced. Takara bowed her head.

"His village was attacked by rebels, his eyes were badly burned, he doesn't wish for anyone to see." The man shrugged, and spoke.

"Your story's strange alright, but seein' as how I'm already goin to the earth kingdom I might as well. Just stay outta my way, until we reach land. Got it?" Takara nodded vigorously.

"We'll cast off, in a few minutes." he said loading up the last of the boxes. "You got a name girl?" he snapped, making Takara jump.

"June," she said politely.

"Alright, get in." Takara nodded walked Kuzon into the boat.

--

A/N: Lily- Not much to say, though I'm not very happy with this chapter, I know it sucks. But it will get better!

Review please! (No flames)

Jade&Lily


	5. Lying

NOTE: I edited this chapter, due to some suggestions. I hope it satisfies you.

A/N: Lily- Okay, short chapter, still not entirely happy with it, but oh well.

Disclaimer: We don't own avatar.

--

It wasn't long until the man joined them on the deck, Takara still holding Kuzon's hand and keeping up a fake smile.

"Alright, I'll show you to your room," he said, seemingly annoyed. Takara froze. _Room?_

Kuzon nudged her, snapping her out of her daze and they followed the man. He led them through a small hatch under the deck and down a narrow hallway. It was dark, but the man soon waved his hand, bringing a few scattered candles to life. He stopped in front of a small metal door and unlocked it noisily.

He ushered them inside and crossed his arms as they entered. Takara scanned the room and gasped. There was only one bed, one very _small_ bed. In fact the bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. Takara opened her mouth to speak, but the man beat her to it.

"This is the only other room I got; you'll have to share the bed. There's a small door on the right with a chamber pot. It shouldn't be a problem right? You being related an all?" Takara nodded slowly.

"I-It's fine…" she trailed off in a shaky voice. The man shrugged and walked back to the door.

"Ain't like you're royalty," he said, shutting the door with a dull slam.

Kuzon grinned stupidly at Takara, which quickly earned him a slap.

"Oh shut up," she snapped, yanking his blind fold off. Kuzon rubbed his eyes, adjusting them to the glow of the small room.

"You are such a horrible liar," he said laughingly. Takara huffed and crossed her arms.

"I don't normally make a habit out of it," she said, head held high. Kuzon rolled his eyes, before speaking.

"So your parents know where you are?" Takara opened her mouth but Kuzon cut her off. "And," he said quickly. "You told all those fire nation citizens the truth."

"I-" Takara tried.

"Including!" he cut her off again. "The man who was _kind_ enough, to take us to the earth kingdom."

"You know I had-"

"And, told my mother, when I was nine, that I broke my great aunt Kin's urn, when in reality it was you!" he said in a rush. Takara crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Bastard," she said simply.

"Care to prove i-" Kuzon was cut off as a sudden jolt caused him to fall… directly on top of Takara, more importantly his face was buried in her chest, leaving the two in a very awkward position.

"This proves nothing," he said, voice muffled.

_Thunk_

Kuzon was sent directly onto the floor.

--

Kuzon clutched his stomach as it growled.

"Dammit is there any food on this boat!" Takara laughed at Kuzon's distress.

"You sound like my brother," she said, leaving Kuzon to glare at her before speaking.

"We've been in this cramped room for hours, doing absolutely nothing!" Takara rolled her eyes.

"And whose choice was that?" she asked with amusement.

"Oh yeah, I'd just love to go out there in a blind fold," he snapped.

"I would have gone with you, but no, you decided to stay here and talk it up!" she retorted, clenching her fists.

"…" Kuzon stayed silent and turned his back. Takara rolled her eyes once again and lay back on the bed.

"I am going to sleep; you should know I sometimes attack people that are too close to me when I sleep," she warned, pulling the covers over her head. Kuzon scoffed.

"I think I can handle myself," he said, rolling his eyes.

--

A/N: Lily- Okay, I am perfectly aware this isn't the best chapter, but like I said in the last chapter, it will get better! On a side note, parts of my laptop are falling off, it's really sad… and Jade's computer crashed! And you probably don't care but I'm gonna vent anyway!

R&R!!!!!!!

Jade&Lily


	6. Stow Away

A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. It's short but it's still a chapter. Not much else to say.

Disclaimer- We do not own Avatar.

--

Kuzon groaned and held his head in his hands as he sat up from the cold metal floor. He felt unbelievably sore and refused to acknowledge why, at least to her. A light snore drew his attention to the bed next to him and he glared at the woman who occupied it.

"God damn woman, beating me up in the middle of the freaking night…" he muttered as he stood up, walking to the small bathroom. When he was done, he stepped out to find Takara sitting up and running her hands through her unbound hair. She gave him a small smile and yawned before stretching.

"I had a really good night sleep, did you?" she asked innocently. Kuzon glared at her and began to once more mumble under his breath. Takara chuckled at his dismay and watched as he paced the small room.

A sudden shout made them jump and Takara was on her feet in a second. The shouting continued and she ran out the door.

"Taka-June!" he exclaimed after her. Takara continued to run, leaving him behind.

Once on the deck Takara gasped at what she saw.

The old man had a small boy, no older than four, by the collar and was yelling like there was no tomorrow. The boy was crying and seemed to have a large purple bruise forming on his right cheek. Without thinking Takara stepped in.

"Sir, please, what is going on?" she asked, trying to stay calm. The man turned to her with a scowl.

"Found this trouble maker, stowing away on my ship!" he said shaking the boy more. He gave a short laugh as the boy continued to struggle.

"Please, don't hurt him!" she cried out, reaching for the boy. The man looked at her confused before speaking.

"What does he matter to you?" Takara bit her lip.

"Please, I'll take care of him. You won't even know he's here, don't hurt him. He's just a little boy." The man thought for a moment before roughly throwing the boy at Takara's feet. She quickly gathered the boy in her arms and held him protectively to her chest.

"You keep him out of my sight, got it?!" he asked seemingly annoyed. Takara nodded vigorously before quickly descending back down the stairs with the child.

Kuzon glared at her as she entered, slamming the door behind her. He opened his mouth to speak but gaped when he saw what was in her arms.

"Where the hell did you get a kid?!" he asked disbelievingly. Takara shot him a glare and sat on the bed, rocking the sobbing child back and forth.

"Shh, its okay, everything's alright, you're safe now. Shh," she cooed rubbing his back. Kuzon watched as the boys sobs grew quieter and quieter. After a few moments he stopped all together. The boy looked up to Takara with his big emerald eyes. They were tinged red from crying and she couldn't help but notice the purple bruise on his right cheek again. Takara's face softened and she caressed his good cheek softly.

"W-who are you?" he asked in a shaky tone. Takara gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Takara, what's your name."

"C- Caleb…" he said, still choking back sobs as he rubbed his eyes. "Thank y-you…" he said stumbling over his words.

"You're welcome," she said softly. Kuzon soon grew impatient.

"Okay what's with the kid?" he asked again with a hint of annoyance. Caleb turned to him and gripped Takara's shirt tighter. Takara shot Kuzon a glare, once more.

"Kuzon, stop it." She warned as Kuzon gaped at her.

"You can't say our names in front of him!" he exclaimed standing up. Caleb buried his face into Takara's shoulder.

"He's a little kid; I don't think he'll be giving out our identities." She said annoyed. Kuzon turned with a huff and crossed his arms. Smirking Takara turned her attention back to the child in her arms.

"It's okay, he's always a grump. Just ignore him, like I do." She said with a small laugh. Caleb cracked a small smile and looked back at the older boy before laying his head back onto Takara's shoulder. They all sat in silence before Kuzon's stomach interrupted. Takara laughed and Kuzon failed to keep back a blush.

"What, I haven't eaten in days." He explained, grasping his stomach. Takara sighed and stood up. Placing Caleb down on the bed gently, she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked kindly. Caleb nodded. Takara stood up and turned to Kuzon.

"Be good." She warned. Kuzon nodded, albeit reluctantly. As soon as she left, he casually leaned back against the wall. Caleb stared at him in curiosity.

"What?!" Kuzon snapped. Caleb glared at him.

"She is right, you are a grump." He said crossing his arms. Kuzon rolled his eyes.

"She is psychotic," he said matter of factly. "And you are a toddler, not worth my time." Caleb stood up with an enraged look upon his face.

"I am almost five!" he exclaimed holding out five fingers. Kuzon smirked at his frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I completely take that back, you are practically an adult." He said sarcastically. Caleb balled his fists and glared.

"You better stop it or I'll…I'll!" Kuzon grinned and took a few steps towards the boy.

"Or you'll what?" he challenged, kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes. There glaring contest continued for a few moments when-

"Hey, I've got food and water." Takara called happily holding a tray, as she entered the room. Caleb smirked and began to cry. Takara gasped and quickly placed the food on the bed before snatching him in her arms.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing his back, and glaring at Kuzon once more.

"H-he y-yelled at m-me." He cried, burying his face into her neck.

"Kuzon…" she growled out as he gaped.

"I did no such thing; he's lying because I called him a toddler and I called you psychotic." By the time he realized what he had said it was far too late. Takara looked taken aback.

"Well excuse me for caring?!" she snapped picking up a roll off the tray and chucking it at his head. Kuzon dodged it and took a step back. Takara sighed and sat Caleb onto the bed. She picked up one of the rolls and handed it to him before smiling kindly.

"I'm sorry about that, I lost my temper and shouldn't have." Caleb nodded slightly as he nibbled at his bread.

"Does your cheek hurt?" she asked touching it lightly. He flinched and nodded. Takara smiled lightly and picked up one of the three glasses of water off of the tray.

"Hold still," she chided, bending the water around her hand, like a glove. The boy gasped at the display but did as she told. He flinched slightly as the cold water came into contact with his skin but let her continue. After a few moments she drew her hand away and smiled.

"It's gone," she said happily. Caleb reached his small hand up and prodded at his face, feeling nothing he smiled and hugged Takara.

"Thank you," he said happily. Takara hugged back and smiled as well.

"You are very welcome." Caleb broke the embrace and blushed as he nibbled on his roll.

"Takara?" Kuzon questioned hesitantly. Takara took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes," she answered, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to be thirsty?" he asked with a smug grin. Takara chuckled and smirked, picking up another glass of water.

"Of course not," she said happily, which confused him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as she took a sip of the water. "I used your glass."

--

A/N: Again, sorry about the shortness.

Review please!! (No flames)

Jade&Lily


End file.
